Presently, commercial eyewear comprising electronics are limited to one application in addition to the conventional eyeglass lenses housed within said eyewear. By way of example only, there are commercially available electronic focusing eyeglasses, commercially available eyeglasses with a built in MP3 player, commercially available eyeglasses with video for occupation purposes, and soon there are expected to be commercially available eyeglasses with a built in camera. However, with the exception of inventor's patent application Ser. No. 13/085,562, the prior art teaches eyeglasses capable of one or more applications, but in all cases the applications are built into the eyeglasses or, if attached to the eyeglass frames, do so such that only one application device at a time is available in addition to the standard lenses housed by the eyeglass frames. Inventor's prior patent application Ser. No. 13/085,562 teaches the front of eyewear being used as a docking station for applying a clip on means which can house various application devices. The application devices receive at least some of their electrical power needed to drive the application devices. While patent application Ser. No. 13/085,562 teaches a means of applying (one at a time) a plurality of application devices to eyewear the means of doing so causes the lenses to look thick, adds weight to the front of the eyewear, and distracts from the aesthetics of the eyewear.
Today there are so many electronic devices each capable of providing an occupational benefit or personal benefit for the user. These electronic devices have been in many cases miniaturized. The modern world operates at a very high pace whereby being able to provide benefits to the user in a hands free manner is very efficient and beneficial. However, if one wants to purchase “fashionable” eyewear capable of being used for a plurality of functions beyond correcting the refractive error of the wearer and/or providing a tinted means to make the wearer's eyes more comfortable, such eyewear does not exist. Needless to say there is a need for a single pair of fashionable eyewear capable of a utilizing one or more of a multitude of different application devices while the wearer is wearing the eyewear.